Hola, superestrella
by cristicullen93
Summary: Bella es una famosa cantante que decide abandonar su vida de lujo por un tiempo mudándose a Forks con su amiga y estilista Alice.Allí conoce a Edward, estudiante de música.¿Serán capaces de superar sus prejuicios y diferencias para convivir?E&B,A&J,R&E.


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA QUERIDA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER DIOS LA LA COPIA DEL FIC =)

**hola superestrella**

**Cap 1:Enfrentándose a la realidad**

Mi vida es perfecta.

Soy una superestrella de hollywood.

Tengo un novio perfecto.

Un montón de dinero.

Y un armario gigantesco.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi camerino del Madison Square Garden*.Estoy dando mi 3º concierto aquí, ya es una cosa normal.

Tengo el mejor equipo del mundo, como merezco. Tanya es mi estilista,es la a mis amigas Beyonce,Rihanna y a la fantástica yo soy mejor. No según yo. según todas las revistas las celébrities del año somos Robert Pattinson y yo.

Emmett es mi guardaespaldas esta conmigo desde el comienzo de mi carera y aunque aparento tener una relación estrictamente profesional con el, es mi amigo y nos apoyamos mucho. Pero el que realmente me quiere es mi novio: Jacob. Es un jugador de fútbol americano, es encantador,apuesto,amable y es riquísimo. No mas que yo por supuesto, pero me quiere a mi y a nadie la envidia de todo el .

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Jasper, mi manager. sus estrategias de mercado eran impresionantes .Parecía que estaba en la el caso es que para eso le pagaba.

Bueno yo por cierto soy Isha, pero mi verdadero nombre es bella. Eso no lo sabe oculto por si algún día quiero quitarme del mundo de la música, aunque no lo creo. Soy la mejor…

-Ishaaa!!!-grito Tanya

-¿ Qué pasa ahora?-dije-¿no me puedo relajar?- nunca paraban.

-Toma la dejo con la .-me dejo con una muchacha bajita con el pelo negro de punta a la que nunca había visto.

-Hola Isha. soy Alice.-dijo dandome la mano.

-Hola.-le sonreí secamente.-¿esa es mi ropa?

-Me… si, toma- me dio un conjunto que mire previamente.-Lo he elegido yo.-dijo orgullosa y sonriente.

-me gusta mucho.-era un vestidito de cocktail rosa fucsia cortito de Dior(1*) y unas sandalias azul marino de Jimmie Choo.(2*) (están en mi perfil).le sonreí, me caía bien.

-Bueno vístete y ahora te maquillo y te peino.- me dijo sacando un maletín con las cosas de maquillaje.

-Vale-dije sonriendo.

Me maquillo rápido y muy bien y me peino igual. al acabar como lo hicimos antes de la hora fui a buscar a Jacob a su asiento especial para recordarle la fiesta de después del concierto. fui sin hacer ruido y cuando entre yo fui la que se llevo la sorpresa. se estaba liando con Tanya, mi furcia-estilista.

-AHHH¡¡¡-dije indignada.-no me lo creo. ¿con ella?.-me acerque y le pegue una bofetada.

-Isha¡¡¡ Isha por favor.-me rogaba únicamente porque sabia la repercusión mediática que esto iba a tener

-que quieres. que quieres que haga como si no hubiese visto nada?. ¿que no corte contigo?¿que no llame a Emmett ahora mismo para que no saque tu culo de aquí?.-me acorde de EmmetT en ese momento y con una sonrisa dije.-Emmeeeett¡¡¡.- y entro.

- Si Isha?-dijo mirando con una sonrisa. Parecía que se había enterado y a el nunca le había caído bien Jacob.

-Sácalos de aquí. Ahora.Y que no vuelvan.

Emmett los saco de el estadio y yo me fui a toda prisa a mi camerino con dignidad pero aguantando las lagrimas. Después de todo yo le querí llegue a mi camerino me eche a llorar.

-Isha?-Me dijo una vocecita.-Soy Alice pero ya me voy. Lo siento.- Me dijo como si estuviese a punto de perder su trabajo.

-No pasa nada, ven. Y que sepas que quedas ascendida.-Dije explotando a llorar pero esta vez abrazándola .Normalmente intento mantenerme alejada de los tienen que respetar, pero ya no tengo a nadie mas.Y necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Me pregunto preocupada. Algo en su cara me recordó mas a una amiga que a una empleada cotilla. Ella en realidad se preocupaba por mi no como el resto de gente de esta industria.

-Me ha engañado a mi. Con esa furcia. Esa cualquiera. Que ni siquiera es famosa.-Dije sollozando a moco tendido.

-Isha ya esta,ya esta. No te merece es un cerdo. Puedes conseguir a quien quieras y ademas viste fatal.-Dijo riéndose.- He oído que Robert Pattinson esta muy interesado en ti.- Me reí. Era verdad. Yo era Isha y jugadores cachas los había a patadas.

-Venga…-Me animó Alice y a la vez me recordó que tenía que dar un concierto.

-Venga Alice, nueva estilista de Isha, Retócame el maquillaje que tengo un concierto.

El concierto de esa noche fue muy bueno. Hubo lleno completo y canté todas mis canciones. Era la cosa que más disfrutaba de mi acabó, en vez de con Jacob me fui con Alice y Emmett a mi camerino.

-Emmett, prepárame el coche. No vamos a la fiesta, vamos a la casa.-Asintió y se fue. Estaba muy callado.

Emmett siempre había estado allí para mí desde el principio. Era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

-Emmett.-Le llamé cuando iba por la puerta.

Me levanté y le abracé. Además Emmett había vivido toda mi historia con Jacob y ab´ya que odiaba cuando alguien me hacía daño.

-Gracias Emmy-le dije su sobrenombre porque sabía que le gustaba.

-De nada Ish.-me dijo cariñoso.

-Emmett…me estás…asficsiando.-dije mientras intentaba respirar. Se rió y se fue.

-Bueno Alice…

-Dime Isha.-me dijo muy servicial.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunté.-No es parte de tu trabajo , es que no tengo a nadie más.

-Claro-me respondió sonriendo.

-¿Puedes ir a mi…a casa de Jacob.-dije recordando que ya no era mi casa.-y traerme un pijama?. Emmett y yo te esperaremos en el limusina, y solo tienes que subir. Él no estará allí. Además, mañana renovaremos mi armario y ese sí es tu trabajo.

A Alice se le iluminó la cara.

-AAAAH!!.-gritó Alice-Que ilusión.

Creo que la norma de no abrazar y ser amiga de mis empleados estaba rota. Total, no tenía a nadie más a parte de Emmy y Alice.

Cuando llegamos al loft del chucho-Jacob le di las llaves a Alice y le expliqué donde estaban los pijamas y que debía dejar las llaves allí. No tenía pensado volver.

Regresó a los cinco minutos y los tres nos dirigimos a mi mansión(3*). Emmett estaba acostumbrado, yo evidentemente también pero cuando llegamos Alice se quedó con la boca abierta. En cierto modo era comprensible, era una de las mansiones más grandes de Los Angeles. Mis vecinos eran Jessica Alba y Tom Hanks. Pero su cara era divertidísima .

Cuando llegamos a la puerta llamamos al portero, abrió la cancela, recorrimos el camino hasta el garaje y subimos la casa. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y me senté en el salón principal. Jessica, una de las sirvientas, vino (como siempre) a preguntar si quería algo. Le dije que preparase otra cama y que le encargase al Chef una cena.

Mientras nos trajeron unas bebidas y a Alice le asustó Tyler cuando intentó quitarle el abrigo. A este le di mis pijamas y le ordené que los mandase a planchar. Tenía ropa aquí, pero de hacía dos años, de cuando me mudé con Jacob. Yo seguía teniendo esta casa en funcionamiento para cuando él de iba a sus campeonatos de fútbol americano. Pero hoy se había reactivado el funcionamiento de la casa con una llamada mía.

-Alice,-le miré suplicante- se que suena un poco infantil pero, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? Tengo un pijama de sobra, el que te mandé a buscar.-yo seguía triste aunque no lo pareciese.

-Claro, Isha.-contestó entusiasmada- para eso están las amigas.

Yo me sorprendí, pero era cierto. La estaba tratando como una amiga y en verdad quería que lo fuese.

-Bueno, gracias Alice, amiga mía-dije con una sonrisa triste.- Para animarnos llamaré a Lauren y nos haremos unas mascarillas e irnos al spa.

-Isha, el spa no va a estar abierto.-me dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No tonta, es mi spa, está en el sótano.-le dije riéndome.

-Ahh…vale, vale-se rió Alice.

-Isha, me voy a mi casa, llámame si necesitas algo. dijo Emmett cuando entro en la habitación.

-Vale. Hasta luego Emmett y gracias por todo.-me despedí.

-¿Se va?, ¿Te deja sola?-preguntó Alice extrañada.

-No, se va a su casa que en cierto modo es la casa de invitados.-expliqué.-pero el siempre que me quedo aquí se queda en esa casita.

Alice alucinaba con cada cosa que veía: la cena con camareros, las mascarillas, los masajes, las duchas de aceite, el jacuzzy, los cocteles, los sirvientes, mi habitación, el helicóptero del patio de atrás, mi cine particular etc.

Me llevé toda la noche enseñándole cosas para entretenerme y no pensar. Ala mañana siguen, me vinieron a avisar al cine, donde nos habíamos quedado dormida viendo la nueva de Robert Pazzt, de que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Gracias, Tyler.-le agradecí.

-Alice, Alice..-susurré para despertarla.

-Humm…Edward, déjame un ratito más.-pidió aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quien es Edward?-pregunté riéndome.

-¿Ummm?, Ha lo siento…Edward es mi hermano.

-Bueno, venga, vamos a desayunar.

Desayunamos huevos a la Benedictina como siempre, con bacon y me encaminé con Alice hacia mi armario(4*). Como ella era mi estilista dejé que ella hiciese los honores y abriese las puertas de mi armario. Alice alucinó con mi armario, y yo me senté y la vi disfrutar como una niña de cuatro años. Cuando terminó de saltar y me dijo que teníamos la misma talla de ropa y zapatos le dije que iba a tirar todo lo que ella no se quedara. Rápidamente empezó a amontonar prendas de Prada, Dior, Channel, Dolce y Gucci. Cuando se quedó a gusto le dije a Tyler que mandara por paquete urgente esta ropa a casa de Alice y que el resto era libre de cogerlo las sirvientas o tirarlo a la basura.

Alice y yo nos vestimos dispuestas a quemar mi tarjeta de crédito a nombre de Jacob. Cuando salimos mi per pesadilla, un mar de paparazzi, me asaltó. Tuvieron que intervenir Emmett, Tyler y el mayordomo. Finalmente, entre los tres, consiguieron meterme en casa.

Emmett me llevó en volandas directamente hacia mi cuarto y me quedé tumbada en mi cama llorando, odiaba esa sensación de impotencia, deseaba que se acabase todo eso, poder salir de esta vida. Un descanso, pero eso no sería posible hacerlo en Los Angeles. Ya no tenía nada que me atase a Hollywood, mis contratos terminaron ayer junto a Jacob. No podía irme de vacaciones pues los paparazzis me seguirían. Necesitaba salir del mapa definitivamente.

-Alice,-sollocé- ¿puedes venir?

-Si, claro-dijo mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama- ¿Que pasa?

-¿Tu donde vives?-pregunté.

-En un piso alquilado junto con cuatro compañeros.-dijo con un deje de v vergüenza en su voz.

-No, digo tu verdadera casa, ¿Donde está?

-Ahhh. No creo que conozcas el lugar. Es un pueblecito de Washington de unos escasos 1.500 habitantes pesqueros llamado Forks.-me dijo no muy orgullosa.

Era perfecto. No creo ni que saliese en los mapas.

-Creo que me daré un año sabático, Alice. No puedo más con esto. Quiero desaparecer del mapa y no volver en mucho tiempo.-expliqué-necesito alejarme de Los Angeles y de Hollywood y de Jacob. Alice, yo de verdad le quería y aunque sea un capullo le echaré de menos y no resistiré el ver un cartel con su cara cada vez que salga a la calle.

-De acuerdo Isha, no te preocupes….encontraré un nuevo trabajo. Lo importante es que estañes bien.-dijo sinceramente.

-No, no , no…quiero que vengas conmigo, mantendré tu sueldo,-le pedí.-Alguien me tiene que vestir.-bromeé.-No puedo desaparecer y no tener a nadie.

-Vale, Vale Isha. No te preocupes.

-Bueno, pues iremos a Forks. Compraré una casita y tu vivirás en la tuya.-le dije explicando mi plan.

-No haces falta que compres nada, te vendrás a mi casa a vivir.-ordenó con una sonrisa.

-Vale, gracias.-Esta era la cosa más emocionante y mejor que había hecho en mi vida.-Llamaré a mi avión.

-No, no, no.-me detuvo Alice.-Isha nos iremos en clase turista o en primera clase si así lo quieres pero no puedes llevarte un avión contigo e intentar pasar de apercibida. A partir de ahora, serás una persona normal de clase media si quieres que esta locura funcione.

-Valeee.- A la otra punta del país, en un avión público lento pero con mi mejor amiga y una nueva vida.

-Solo una cosa más. Llámame Bella.

* * *

Hola¡¡¡¡ mi primer fic!!!! jajaja espero realmente que les guste.

Les aviso que soy una romántica empedernida y que no me gustan los malos rollos en los fanfics.

Si tiene que haberlos los habrá pero pequeñitos.

Yo siempre digo que para que leemos cosas tristes si leemos para locuras mías.

Espero que disfruten y que me aguanten mis ideas locas y faltas de ortografía un besoteeee!!!

CRISTICULLEN93

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA Y SI LO SIGO PLISSSS


End file.
